guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Serpentine Reaver
Which picture is better... MiniHellKite 23:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :First one. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) UGLY PIECE OF SHIT-LOOKING LIKE A FLAT BASEBALL BAT :That's nice. --Shadowcrest 00:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::It looks more like a wand.-- 04:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) It cannot be dyed. Coolest axe ever :O I want one ! Jahora 14:40, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Good luck with getting 1. Or farm your ass of and hope for a nice one, or buy one for 100K + XX ecto's.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:31, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Don't listen to above lol, I've seen countless req10's going for 50-70k.99.235.110.215 01:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Aha, i just bought a req10 for 30k. Hmm....overrated? Though i did open about 25 vabbi chests. No Reaver that way. Jahora 02:29, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::O i so hope this happens to the deamonic aegis! because i really like that. and i aint gonna pay 100K = ectos for 1, that's for sure!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Put a dip in the middle and you have a frying pan. >.> nice one A-net. Flechette 07:07, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You mean this axe or the deamonic aegis? and what is a dip in this case? (remeber, i do not speak english as well as some1 who's first languegde is english, and i am dislexic) Distlexic ppl FTW!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:20, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Locations I got one from a Roaring Ether in Resplendant Makuun Normal Mode. (Ladu 04:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC)) :Got a req 11 after opening 41 Vabbian chests in The Mirror of Lyss, 59 more keys to go.99.235.110.215 06:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Got a req12 gold woth nice stats from a Ruby Djinn in The Hidden City of Ahdashim HM. Voidwalker :::Got a req13 and req9 from Behemoth Gravebane in Mirror of Lyss HM. Inra ::::Well usually when people reveal locations, obviously prices are go down fast. :::::Take a look at the Elemental Sword. There are countless places to farm it and builds everywhere on how to farm for it, and it still sells at least around 75k and up. Last I checked anyway. -Wang 07:29, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::So we shouldn't put the locations where these drops so that it can be "UBERMANSFARMIN'S SECRET SPOT," so u cen liek, sell it for grossly inflated prices because you think that the community is too dumb to figure it out? That's just stupid. ::::::Must be a long time since you checked for Elemental sword then, they are barely rare anymore. Perfect r9 elemental swords go for 45k now. Simply just overfarmed. Jahora 13:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :(resets indent) r10 max gold dropped from Enchanted Brambles in Holdings of Chokhin. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 02:59, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I just went to Forum Highlands for some Skree Wings and found two Serpentine Reavers lol ***EAGLEMUT*** 19:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Found a req10, then a req11 a little later, both from a Cobalt Mokele. I got them while I was farming Jishol Darksong so this may be a very easy way to acquire them. BIG Joe Mead 07:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Vanquishing Yatendi Canyons and had a q10 Serpentine Reaver drop from a Locked Chest. So, I'm presuming these drop from any area in Vabbi. Vyral 20:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC)